Beware of Intruder!
by pas l'auteur
Summary: Just a little contribution for Persona Series. Hope you'll like it! Note: AU. Set in Female Protagonist story. Disclaimer: I don't own Persona.


"Junpei-kun, do you know where Minako-chan is?" Fuuka asked out of concern. The combat leader of SEES hasn't come back yet. Isn't not like she never wanders around the evening, sometime she does. And when she DOES, she usually comes back to the dorm first, but not this time and three other times before.

"No. She went straight out after the bell rang. I asked her out yesterday, but she said she's busy." Junpei replied after closing his magazine. The hat-clapped boy too seemed worry about the leader. "You know sumethin' Yuka-tan?" He asked Yukari who just came downstairs.

"Know what?" The archery team member asked back before joined Fuuka sit on the sofa.

"It's about Minako-chan. She came back so late in the past few days." Fuuka answered. Junpei nodded approving her.

"Now that I think about it, I noticed she came back just five minutes before the dark hour occurred yesterday." Yukari's statement only made the two looked at her in horror. "Oh, yeah. Aigis was the one who opened the door for her. Why don't you asked her? She might know something."

"But Aigis is walking Koromaru out." said Fuuka sadly.

"Alright then. Bye."

"W-wait, Yuka-tan! Where are you going?"

"My room of course! Ugh, Stupei… Why are you all so worried anyway? She might be on a date with someone."

"Date?" The two seniors said in unison from the kitchen, much to the juniors' surprise. Realizing they were talking at the same time, Akihiko and Shinjiro looked at each other. "What?" They said in unison again.

The juniors could only look at them with weird expression on their face.

"Tch… I'm outta here." said Shinjiro and walked out.

"I need some fresh air." Akihiko added and also went out.

"What's up with them…?" Yukari asked. Junpei and Fuuka shrugged.

Shortly after the two and Yukari left, Ken arrived downstairs. He approaches Junpei as soon as he sees him. "Junpei-san, have you seen my manga? I left here somewhere this morning."

"Uh, no. Say Ken, have you seen Mina-tan around lately?"

"Ye-"

"Seriously? Where? Where? C'mon tell me!"

"Calm, down Junpei-kun…"

"…I saw her hang out with Sanada-san after school." Junpei let out a weird expression while gawked like a goat. "Sanada-san seemed unusual today though, he didn't wear his vest."

"SEENPAAAAIIIIIII!"

Ken stood bewilderingly, watching his hat-clapped senior running out while screaming like mad. Fuuka sighed, her worries are gone somehow.

Meanwhile at Palownia mall's back alley, two people were seen there. One has brown-reddish ponytail hair and a pair of ruby eyes, female. The other has grey-silvery bowl-like haircut and a pair of grey eyes, male. They were stood in silence staring at the empty wall. Not for them though. A blue velvet door is what they're staring at.

"I've told you my story why I can see it. Thank you for being patient. I never had a chance to talk about this to someone." said the guy, breaking the silence. "But, I'm surprised we ended up in different place when we enter."

The girl chuckled heartily, "Yes, that's too weird. Two Igors? When I asked him about it he simply answered had no idea."

"Well, want to get some coffee? My treat." asked the guy with a smile.

"Sure." she smiled also.

On the front entrance of Paulownia Mall, Shinjiro and Akihiko enter at almost the same time. "What the hell are you following me for, Aki?"

"I'm not following you. I'm going to ask officer Kurosa…" He paused when Minako and a good-looking male figure, a total stranger talking and smiling with her. His hand formed a fist already.

"What? Say what you wanted to…" Shinjiro gritted his teeth and his hand inside his jacket clutched the fabric as he saw what Akihiko saw.

When the couple was out of their sight, they spontaneously followed them to where they are heading.

Later, inside Chagal Café…

"Ngh…."

"Urgh…."

Shinjiro and Akihiko awkwardly sat in one table. Two cups of black coffee are served tidily, untouched. They just realized what they were doing in here.

"I-I never knew you like to hangout here, Shinji."

"Tch, I just wanted to buy some raw coffee. And what are you doing, Aki? This isn't the place for some fresh air."

"But there's something good to look at."

"Heh, I agree with that."

…

…

…

"Huh!" Once again they just realized they were subconsciously doing something stupid. And they got some unwanted attention from this time. As… they were 'huh-ing' so loudly.

"Oh, senpai! Over here!" Minako shouted from the other side and waved a hand at them. With that, they abruptly stood up and walked out from the scene.

"Retreat…"

"Hell yeah…"

Just one moment after they stepped out from the mall, Jun—

"SENPAIII! I *pant* finally *pant* found you…"

Both seniors don't seem in the mood to talk as they were just walking past him like he's invisible.

"Senpai, Mina-tan is-"

"What was that?" "You say something?"

Two pairs of death glare shrinking his gut to say more…


End file.
